Modern society has found innumerable uses for laminated cards. Perhaps billions of such cards have been made for use as conference name tags, personal identification cards, gift tags, parking passes, playing cards, and so on. Other types of laminated cards include adhesive index tabs and hanging file folder tabs. Indeed, nearly everyone has a laminated card of some sort.
In the not so distant past, simple laminated cards such as club membership cards were made by hand. A secretary would typically insert a card into a typewriter and would type in relevant information such as the member's name and date of admission. After the member had signed the card, the secretary would place the card on a sheet of transparent plastic for forming the lamination assembly. The secretary would then fold the lamination over the card, press the lamination down to seal the card within the lamination, and cut the lamination about the card to remove any excess.
In the 1980's, dot matrix printers came into widespread use. Laminated card assemblies were developed for dot matrix printers to simplify the process of making a laminated card. A typical dot matrix laminated card assembly had tractor feed holes running along either side of the assembly so that it could be fed through the dot matrix printer. A lamination sheet was attached to a card on one side and had a thin backing on the other side. The dot matrix printer would print information on the back of the card, after which the secretary would remove the card from the printer, remove the backing from the lamination, and fold the lamination over the card. The secretary would then cut off the tractor feed holes with scissors, or tear off the strip of holes if perforation lines were provided for that purpose.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art assembly 20 for printing cards in a dot matrix or other type of printer equipped with a tractor feed mechanism. Prior art assembly 20 includes tractor feed strips 22 having tractor feed apertures 24. Tractor feed strips 22 are removable from assembly 20 at lines of perforation 26. The front of the assembly 20 has a layer of lamination 28 which is coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive 30.
FIG. 2 illustrates the back side of the prior art assembly 20 of FIG. 1. FIG. 2 shows a piece of lining material 32 being removed from adhesively backed lamination layer 28. The right hand side of the assembly of FIG. 2 is a card 34 having a printable surface 36. Generally speaking, the assembly is fed through a tractor feed printer, which prints indicia 38 onto printing surface 36. This indicia 38 may include personalized information such as a country club member's name, membership number, and so on. After the assembly has passed through the printer, the user may then sign the card 34, remove liner 32 from lamination layer 28, remove tractor feed strips 22, and fold lamination 28 over at line 40 to cover and adhere to card 34. The user then has a laminated membership card that she or he may carry with him.
In the 1990's, laser printers and ink jet printers replaced dot matrix printers as the printers of choice. Such printers are capable of printing high resolution text and graphics at a high speed with very little noise. Unfortunately, the old tractor feed laminated card assemblies did not work well in laser printers and ink jet printers and photocopiers. There are a number of problems with using the prior art assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2 in a modern day laser printer, ink jet printer, or photocopier. The left hand side 29 of assembly 20 has a thickness that is less than that of right hand side 31. Consequently, there is a sudden thickness change at line 40. This inconsistent thickness will tend to cause jamming in a laser printer, ink jet printer, or photocopier. The friction feed of these types of printers has difficulty grasping hold of such a varying thickness assembly. Additionally, tractor feed apertures 24 will both interfere with the friction feed of these printers as well as provide an opportunity for assembly 20 to become snagged in the interior of the printer. Consequently, the prior art assembly of FIGS. 1 and 2 is inappropriate for use in the types of printers that are most common in offices today.
Thus, there has been a very substantial need to develop an assembly for conveniently printing laminated cards in a laser printer, ink jet printer, photocopier or other printer requiring a substantially flat printing surface.